pop_culture_scrapbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Mayo
Simon Mayo (Simon Andrew Hicks Mayo, b. 21 September 1958) is a British radio broadcaster who worked with the BBC from 1981 to 2018. He first started his career at BBC Radio Nottingham, moving to the Radio 1 in 1986. After changes in Radio 1 he moved to BBC Five Live and then to Radio 2, leaving in December 2018. In March 2019 he launched Scala Radio. As a Radio 1 DJ he was also a presenter on ''Top of the Pops'' between 1986 and 1991. He also successfully brought his 'Confessions' radio feature onto the small screen for BBC One in 1995 until 1998. Mayo has also written stories for children.https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/148801.Simon_Mayo Radio shows * BBC Radio Nottingham: ** The Simon Mayo Show 10:45 am – 2 pm, 1981–1986 * BBC Radio 1: ** Weekday lunchtime show 12.45 - 15.00 pm 10 - 21 March 1986 (first Top 40, 11 March) ** Saturday evenings 7:30 pm – 9:30 pm, 03 May 1986 - 26 September 1987 ** Saturday early mornings 6 am – 8 am, 03 October 1987 - 19 December 1987 ** Monday–Thursday evenings 7:30 pm – 10 pm, January – May 1988 ** Breakfast Show 6 am – 9 am, 23 May 1988 – September 1993 ** Mid Morning Show 9 am – 12 noon, October 1993 – February 2001 ** In My Life - Lennon Remembered October - December 1990 (10 pts. starting 04 October 1990) * BBC Radio 5 Live: ** Afternoon Show 1 pm – 4 pm, May 2001 – December 2009 ** Kermode and Mayo's Film Review Friday 2 pm – 4 pm, January 2010 – present * BBC Radio 2: ** Album Chart Show Monday evenings 7 pm – 8 pm, October 2001 – April 2007 ** Music Club Monday nights/Tuesday mornings 11:30 pm – 12:30 am, April 2007 – April 2008 ** Drivetime Monday – Friday 5 pm – 7 pm, January 2010 – present. Co-presented with Jo Whiley from 14 May 2018 until 20 December 2018. * BBC Radio 4 – Act Your Age 6:30 pm, November – December 2008 * Scala Radio - launched 04 March 2019 Television * Mayo was a regular host on ''Top of the Pops'' between 1986 and 1991 (plus a 'one-off' in 1994). He was first introduced on the show as the 'new boy' by Janice Long on 20 March 1986, when he famously introduced the Pet Shop Boys, forgetting to look into the camera. *His Confessions radio feature was made into a Saturday early evening prime-time TV show in 1995, 1996 and 1997 and again in 1998. * In the build-up to the Millennium he presented The Big End a satirical look at bizarre beliefs in pre-millennial Britain. * From 12 June 1999 until 22 July 2000 he presented The National Lottery - Winning Lines, a new-look lottery show which combined a general-knowledge quiz with two cash draws. * For the 1999 edition of Comic Relief he performed a record-breaking 37 hours single radio broadcast.http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/e7ce3b04df2c4958ac0df6586aae6bd5 (video) External links * DJ Mayo leaves Radio 1 - BBC News Monday, 27 November 2000 * Mayo wins Evan's slot in Radio 2 reshuffle - express.co.uk Wed. Sep 16, 2009 Category:People Category:Broadcasters